barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
2017 Holiday Barbie Doll
The 2017 Holiday Barbie Doll was designed by Carlyle Nuera. There is a Caucasian doll (DYX39), an African-American doll (DYX40), and a Latina doll (DYX41).Designer; product codes The dolls have ModelMuse bodies, but they have different facial sculpts. The Caucasian doll has the Collector Closed Mouth Millie sculptBody; DYX39 Face; the African-American doll has the LaVinia sculptDYX40 Face; and the Latina doll has the Mermaid sculpt.DYX41 Face The 2017 Holiday Barbie Doll wears a red metallic gown, earrings, and shoes. The gown is not sewn on to the doll. There is a star with gems as an accessory. The dolls come with a doll stand and the package dimensions are 13" x 3"x 10.5" (H/D/W).Fashion; accessories; dimensions Description "As the year comes to a close, celebrate the occasions that made you smile, the dreams that moved you and the wishes that made you hopeful. Every joyful moment in life becomes a sparkling memory in our hearts. Barbie® doll is adorned with a gleaming star to commemorate all those wondrous moments—the perfect complement to her festive red metallic gown and dangling earrings. May your 2017 Holiday Barbie™ keepsake inspire you to dream bigger, live boldly and always shine brightly."Description Features "Celebrate the Season! Celebrate the occasions that made you smile, the dreams that moved you and the wishes that made you hopeful with 2017 Holiday Barbie™. This special doll will add a bright touch to any holiday celebration. Sparkling Festive Details! The 2017 Holiday Barbie™ doll is dressed in a sparkling red metallic gown adorned with a lovely gem-encrusted star. Beautiful accessories including dangling earrings and shoes that complete the festive look. Glamorous Keepsake! Specially designed packaging is ideal for gift-giving and sure to make 2017 Holiday Barbie™ a glamorous keepsake fans of all ages will treasure forever. Happy holidays!" *"Celebrate the occasions that made you smile, the dreams that moved you and the wishes that made you hopeful with 2017 Holiday Barbie™. *Barbie® doll is adorned with a gleaming star to commemorate all those wondrous moments—the perfect complement to her festive red metallic gown and dangling earrings. *May your 2017 Holiday Barbie™ keepsake inspire you to dream bigger, live boldly and always shine brightly."Features Gift Set The 2017 Holiday Gift Set included all three of the dolls packaged separately. The product code is FXC73 and it cost $119.85.Gift set packaging; price; code Description "Buy More, Save More when you buy the set! It's the holiday gift that keeps on giving! Start a new tradition or continue a beloved one with the Barbie™ 2017 Holiday Dolls - one of the longest running and most festive Barbie® doll collections. This year, Barbie® doll is adorned with a gleaming star, a perfect complement to her festive red metallic gown and dangling earrings."Gift set description Carlyle Nuera Interview "Commemorate 2017 With the Holiday Barbie® Doll! I’m so hyped and honored to be part of the legacy of this series!” So says Barbie® Signature Senior Designer Carlyle Nuera about this year’s Holiday Barbie® Dolls, arriving with three different skin tones, facial sculpts, and hairstyles. It’s a first for Nuera, who’s designed Holiday Barbie® dolls in previous years that didn’t make it past the prototype stage. This is the first Holiday Barbie® Doll design of his to go into production. The dolls are the latest in one of the longest-running Barbie® Signature collections, and each year they present a particular challenge. “When designing this year’s doll, I thought a lot about the different reason people own a Holiday Barbie doll,” Carlyle explains. “Some parents or grandparents gift this doll to their children or grandchildren every year; it’s a tradition passed on through the generations. Some Barbie collectors look forward to this doll every year and have been collecting since the series’ debut in 1988. Some fans of the Barbie brand might not be doll collectors, but they might buy this doll just to display as part of their home’s holiday décor. So I wanted this doll to appeal to everyone.” In fact, the idea of holiday décor helped drive this year’s design. Carlyle says, “I was really inspired by traditional holiday décor, specifically Christmas tree toppers. But I also wanted this doll to feel glamourous in a modern way.” That approach translated to a unique element being added to the gown. “The golden filigree star with inset red ‘gems’ hooks onto the back of Barbie’s gown, framing her and providing bold visual impact,” Carlyle says. “I could definitely see this Barbie on top of a tree!” As for the gown itself, Carlyle says, “I designed it to be clean and modern, using red lamé fabric draped into her waist, flowing out into soft pleats, and a full skirt with a front slit that shows off her golden shoes.” As for the facial sculpts, Carlyle is a huge fan of using new and interesting faces, and the ones he chose for the Holiday Barbie® Dolls are no exception. “I used the Millie sculpt for the Caucasian, the LaVinia sculpt for the African-American and the Mermaid sculpt for the Latina. All three of them have coordinating makeup, metallic gold eyeshadow and red lips, as if they’re all walking in the same runway show.” The dolls also arrive in special holiday packaging that lets light in from all sides to reflect off the star, the ‘gems,’ and the metallic threads in the gown. Whether you’re getting them for traditions, collections, decorations, or all of these reasons, head to the Barbie® Signature online shop to get your Holiday Barbie® Dolls now. It’s never too early to start your holiday shopping!"Carlyle Nuera Gallery Get Ready with Holiday Barbie™ 2017 Holiday Doll 1.jpeg 2017 Holiday Doll 2.jpg 2017_Holiday_Doll_Signature_Desktop_Landing_Banner.jpg|Advertisement for the dolls.Ad DYX39 2017 Holiday Doll DYX39 11.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX39 2.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX39 3.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX39 6.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX39 4.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX39 10.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX39 7.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX39 5.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX39 9.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX39 8.jpg DVX40 2017 Holiday Doll DYX40 7.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX40 2.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX40 6.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX40 3.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX40 4.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX40 5.jpg DVX41 2017 Holiday Doll DYX41 7.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX41 5.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX41 3.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX41 2.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX41 6.jpg 2017 Holiday Doll DYX41 4.jpg References Category:2017 Dolls Category:Holiday Barbie Dolls